Sierra Madre
|fußzeile = Panoramablick }} Das Sierra Madre ist ein mystischer Ort im Ödland, eine tote Stadt, von einer giftigen roten Wolke umgeben. Sie erscheint nur dann in Fallout: New Vegas, wenn das Dead Money (Add-On) installiert ist. Legenden ranken sich um Sierra Madre, Gerüchte von sagenhaften Schätzen, die angeblich dort zu finden wären. Viele Reisende in der Mojave sind einer weiblichen Stimme gefolgt, die in einer Jahrhunderte alten Radioausstrahlung immer noch die lange vergangene große Gala-Eröffnung des Sierra Madre Casinos ankündigt. Aber niemand ist je wieder von dort zurück gekehrt. Auch der Kurier hat dieses verheißungsvolle Radiosignal empfangen, und macht sich auf, die Geheimnisse eines längst versunkenen Zeitalters zu enthüllen. Geschichte Das Kasino Sierra Madre und die umliegende Ortschaft, die sog. Villa, wurden von einem Geschäftsmann namens Frederick Sinclair vor dem Großen Krieg erdacht und errichtet. Das Kasino sollte sich durch besondere Exklusivität auszeichnen, und seinen Gästen die Gelegenheit bieten, "neu anzufangen" (Begin again), wie es in den Ankündigungen so verheißungsvoll ausgedrückt wurde. Doch noch ehe im Kasino in einer großen Gala mit bekannten Stars die Eröffnung gefeiert werden konnte, fiel die Bombe, und das gesamte Gelände wurde durch ein Sicherheitssystem hermetisch von der Außenwelt abgeriegelt. Statt des Notsignals, das für solch einen Fall vorgesehen war, wurde durch eine Fehlfunktion nun die Einladungsradiosendung in endlose Wiederholung in die Mojave ausgestrahlt. Die Gestaltung des gesamten Gebäudekomplexes lehnt sich an den nostalgischen Stil des Art Deco an. Zugleich sind die Einrichtungen mit futuristischen Technologien ausgestattet, wie Hologrammen, die für die Betreuung der Gäste und für die Sicherheit zuständig sind, und den sog. Verkaufsautomaten, von denen man im Tausch gegen Sierra Madre-Chips eine Vielzahl von Gebrauchsgegenständen und Dienstleistungen erhalten kann. Diese Vorrichtungen sind auch lange nach dem Zusammenbruch teilweise noch erstaunlich gut erhalten. Ein Indiz für die Annahme, das Kasino sei bereits hinsichtlich eines drohenden atomaren Weltkrieges geplant worden. Hier liegt vielleicht auch ein Grund dafür, dass der Außenbereich des Geländes (die Villa) durch Billigunternehmer in minderwertiger Qualität hochgezogen worden ist, während für das zentrale Kasino-Gebäude nur das Beste gut genug war. Dieses Ungleichgewicht führte auch zu Unzufriedenheit bei den beteiligten Arbeitern. Durch erhebliche finanzielle Verluste bei seinem letzten Projekt war Sinclair aber ohnehin zu Sparsamkeit gezwungen. Deshalb suchte er im Geheimen die Zusammenarbeit mit den Forschungseinrichtungen des Big MT, die ihm fortschrittliche Technologien zur Verfügung stellten. Im Gegenzug durften die Forscher das Sierra Madre zu heimlichen Experimenten nutzen. Ohne Wissen Sinclairs setzten die skrupellosen Wissenschafter des Big MT allerdings noch weitere Versuche in Gang, etwa mit einem hochgiftigen Toxin, dessen spätere unkontrollierte Freisetzung die todbringende rote Wolke bildete. Die mutagene Wirkung der roten Wolke führte schließlich auch zur Entstehung des Geistervolkes. Für Frederick Sinclair verband sich aber nicht in erster Linie ein finanzielles Interesse mit dem Sierra Madre. Sein Plan, das Kasino zu erbauen, war eng mit der attraktiven Sängerin Vera Keys verbunden, der er regelrecht verfallen war. Mit der Errichtung des Kasinos wollte er Vera einen Schutz anbieten vor dem heraufdämmernden atomaren Krieg. Das war der eigentliche Grund für all diese Sicherheitseinrichtungen und Versorgungsmechanismen, einschließlich der tief unterhalb des Kasinos gelegenen Vault. Die Vault war denn auch nur von einem Aufzug aus zugänglich, dessen Eingang in der Suite von Vera Keys gelegen war, und die codierten Sicherheitstüren zum Aufzug ließen sich nur durch Veras Stimmmuster öffnen. Die Villa Die Villa bildet den Vorort des eigentlichen Kasino-Bereichs. Hier kommt man aus der Mojave an und verlässt Sierra Madre am Ende auch wieder, und von hier aus betritt man nach und nach die anderen Bereiche des Sierra Madre-Komplexes, u.a. auch das Sierra Madre Casino. Die Villa ist stark zerfallen, dennoch befinden sich hier einige Verkaufsautomaten und verschiedene Hologramme, u.a. auch Verkäufer-Hologramme, denen man das überall herumliegende Gerümpel anbieten kann. In den Straßen und Gebäuden der Villa streifen die feindseligen Mutanten des Geistervolks umher, die überdies eine Vielzahl von Fallen ausgelegt haben. Manche Abschnitte sind von der giftigen roten Wolke kontaminiert, gegen die es keinen Schutz gibt. Das Sierra Madre Casino Das Sierra Madre Casino ist das Herz der Geisterstadt. Hier findet sich ein Restaurant, das Theater, der Bereich mit den Spieltischen und der Wohnbereich. Dazu kommen noch einige Versorgungsabschnitte sowie die versteckten Räumlichkeiten der Vault. Zunächst nur von feindseligen Hologrammen bewacht, gegen die ein direktes Vorgehen sinnlos ist, treten später auch einige vom Geistervolk in Erscheinung. Verkaufsautomaten, Verkaufshologramme und von Hologrammen bediente Spieltische sind auch vorhanden. Die rote Wolke Als Ergebnis der verbrecherischen Experimente des Big MT ist der Sierra Madre-Komplex teilweise von einer hochgiftigen roten Wolke kontaminiert. Eine längere Berührung mit der roten Wolke führt unweigerlich zum Tode. Die einzige Möglichkeit, sich davor zu schützen, ist es, den Wirkungsbereich der Wolke wieder zu verlassen. In ihrer Nähe finden sich auf Böden und Wänden rötliche Ablagerungen, die aufgesammelt als Gefäß mit Wolkenrückständen im Inventar erscheinen und weiterverarbeitet werden können. Die Wolke ist es auch, welche die mutierten Wesen des Geistervolks hervorgebracht hat. Das Geistervolk selbst ist immun gegen die Wirkung der roten Wolke. Trivia * Auf einer Wand der Station der Nevada Highway Patrol findet man das Graffiti I wish I was at the Sierra Madre, zusammen mit einem traurigen Smiley. Dies ist auch der Fall, wenn Dead Money nicht installiert ist. * Im verlassenen Bruderschaftsbunker steht an einer Wand (vor der Treppe) das Graffiti Gone to Sierra Madre * In der Pumpstation Ost gibt es neben den Spinden ein Sierra Madre-Poster mit einer Frau (Vera Keys), die entspannt in Richtung Sonnenuntergang schaut. Darauf steht der Leitspruch des Sierra Madre, Begin..... Again. Außerdem gibt es im gleichen Raum auf dem Schwarzen Brett neben dem Computer noch zwei Postkarten mit identischem Motiv. Galerie SierraMadreBeforeTheWar.png|Sierra Madre vor dem Krieg SierraMadreSymbol.png|Sierra Madre Symbol SierraMadreVaultSymbol.png|Sierra Madre Vaultsymbol en:Sierra Madre es:Sierra Madre ru:Сьерра-Мадре uk:С'єрра-Мадре Kategorie:Dead Money Orte Kategorie:Old World Blues nur erwähnte Orte